This developmental project will focus on creating methodologies and logistics for examining the factors related to program effectiveness for mobile mental health crisis teams that collaborate with local police officers in responding to persons with severe mental disorders who require crisis/emergency services. Using programs being identified in two currently funded studies (MH48523 and 2-7451-NY-IJ, H. Steadman, PI), a telephone survey and site visits will be conducted to conceptualize the most appropriate way of assessing the effectiveness and efficiency of these types of programs.